Bashin Episode 28
The twenty-eighth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin. Battle Spirits TV films a special at J's castle, which is rumored to be haunted. Summary Battle Spirits TV is in Finland, visiting the castle which belongs to J's family. Bashin, Striker and My Sunshine were invited along too. However, Bashin is acting against script. Striker is concerned that they'll give their own country a bad name if they don't behave. The pets also came along, and want something to do. They decide to go inside the castle as well. As the show begins, J mentions that his father no longer lives in the castle, which gets him depressed. Bashin wants to cheer him up, and tries to remind J about their promise to defeat King Uchuuchouten. Unfortunately, he makes a disaster by knocking down suits of armor and breaking a lock. The filming is forced to pause while they clean up. Meanwhile, the pets wander around on their own. They discover a walking suit of armor, which appears to be talking to a painting. This freaks them out, so they run to find their owners. Once everyone is reunited, they stop to talk. The pets notice a picture of the knight, which they think is the ghost they saw. J reveals that it's a knight from his family line. However, there are rumors that his ghost lives in the castle. Then, a strange woman appears. It turns out to be J's aunt, whom Kyouka doesn't really like, but J is quite close to. With her is a gardener and butler. She reveals that she became the caretaker of the castle, and takes J away from the others. Since J is needed for the show, he has to be found. Kyouka thinks that the room he was taken to has blood on the floor, but actually, it's just wine. Regardless, J and his aunt are nowhere to be found. Kyouka comes to the conclusion that their aunt must be a ghost. She could be dead, as they hadn't heard from her in a long time. She, the butler and the gardener were released when Bashin broke the lock. They want to take J away to the spirit world. The group continues to look for clues, when My Sunshine also vanishes. She leaves behind a card, The PhantomKnight Nightrider, which might be a clue. Soon after, Striker also disappears, leaving behind The Anthill and a feather from Cap. Finally, they reach the painting that the pets found earlier. Actually, it leads them to a secret room. Inside they find Smile, as well as the "knight" from earlier, which was actually Number Eight in disguise. Smile had just come there after J, but there was never a ghost. As for J, he was in Isekai World, battling with his aunt. Soon after the battle is over, he finds Smile, and they get into a battle. When Smile loses, he freaks out, as lately, he was on a losing streak. J thinks Smile is interesting for the first time, so he agrees to help Smile out. My Sunshine and Striker were also missing because they got into battles with the butler and gardener. The cards they left behind were just dropped by accident. Bashin is upset that everyone got to battle but him. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment The white magic, High Elixir is featured. It can restore 2 lives in flash timing. Matches J vs. Smile Turn 19 (J): -On J's field is 2 of The Sacred Mjolnir. On Smile's field is an exhausted The WhiteTiger Huck and The BlackTiger Kuron, as well as Pom and Rom. Both have 5 lives remaining. -J attacks with The Sacred Mjolnir. Smile plays Defensive Aura, to increase the BP of his blocking spirits. J then plays Invisible Cloak, preventing Smile from blocking. He takes a life, and four remain. Turn 20 (Smile): -Smile summons The ArcAngelia Mikafar at LV2. With its effect when summoned, he reveals 5 cards from his deck. He gets the magic card Binding Woods. -Smile uses Binding Woods to exhaust all white spirits. This leaves J with nothing to block with. -Smile attacks with all of his spirits but Mikafar. J takes a life for each. One life remains. -Smile attacks with The ArcAngelia Mikafar. J uses High Elixir, which lets him move two core from his reserve to his life. That brings it up to three. He takes a life for Mikafar's attack, so two remain. Turn 21 (J): -J summons The Gigantic Thor at LV3. He also plays Reflection Armor, to give his cost 2 spirits armor against red, purple, green and blue. -J attacks with The Sacred Mjolnir. Smile takes a life. Three lives remain. -J attacks with his second Sacred Mjolnir. Smile takes a life. Two lives remain. -J attacks with The Gigantic Thor. Smile takes a life. One life remains. J then destroys one Sacred Mjolnir, to refresh Thor. -J attacks with Thor again. Smile takes his last life. Winner: J Cards Used Green BS01-140: Binding Woods White BS01-145: Defensive Aura BS01-141: Invisible Cloak BS02-039: The Sacred Mjolnir BS02-101: Reflection Armor BS02-X07: The Gigantic Thor BS03-133: High Elixir Yellow BS02-054: Pom BS02-059: Rom BS02-068: The WhiteTiger Huck BS02-069: The BlackTiger Kuron BS02-X08: The ArcAngelia Mikafar Episode Cast Toppa Bashin- Mutsumi Tamura J Sawaragi- Kaya Miyake My Sunshine- Ayahi Takagaki Striker- Ryosuke Sakamaki Aibou- Rie Nakagawa Okyou- Akiko Kimura Pink- Cho Cap- Takayuki Sasada Kyouka- Maya Nishimura Female Announcer- Reiko Takagi Commentator-san- Cho Smile- Kouzou Mito Number Eight- Michiko Neya J's Aunt- Yukana Director- Masashi Yabe Main Staff Script: Masahiro Yokotani Storyboard/Episode Director: Shouji Ikeno Animation Director: Tetsuya Ishikawa Category:Episodes: Shounen Toppa Bashin